


Hero

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake needs a new hero in his life. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14105718338/i-dont-get-it-you-honestly-dont-but-no) on Tumblr.

“I don’t get it.” You honestly don’t. But no matter how long you stare up at your ceiling, counting the plastic green glow-in-the-dark stars you put up there in lieu of a real starry sky, you can’t find a good explanation that would wipe away your confusion.

Now that The Tailorbird spends all his time foiling _other_ villains, you can’t but help feel… betrayed. And you don’t understand why.

He’s supposed to be your nemesis, dammit. Not Calamitous Ambassador’s, not Commander Greed’s, not even Tipsy Gambit’s. Yours! But even if you try on purpose to commit a dastardly crime in his presence, he always waves you off with a ‘Not now, English.’ and leaves to go bust some… _real_ crime, you guess.

It hurts.

Otto peeks his head into your room for like the third time in the past hour, watching you with unwavering orange eyes. “Jake, it seems you are overdue for your scheduled heist of the gun store downtown. Shall I go ahead and warm up the Terror-mobile?” He waits for you to answer, but it takes you a few minutes to muster up any kind of response. Damn his robotic patience. He’s not just going to leave, is he?

You let out an apathetic sigh, flopping half-heartedly onto your side. You’ve been in bed all day, and you’re not even dressed properly for any gun-heists. You’re wearing only an old t-shirt—the one you usually pull on for cozy movie nights—and your skull-patterned boxers. “Otto, not today. Mark it off the calender. What’s the point of going out when I’ll actually get what I want for once?” There’s something wrong with your logic there and you know it, but you’re too bummed out to see just what.

Otto stares at you, and you make another mournful noise, like a puppy abandoned by its master. You’re being pathetic. Your Father would kick your ass if he could see you now. But what’s the point in being a villain without a _nemesis_ to strive against? Victory isn’t sweet if there’s no obstacle to overcome in order to seize it.

Eventually, the door quietly closes again, and you bury your face back into your pillow. Good. You just want to be left alone right now. No villainy for you today! And maybe you’ll skip work tomorrow, too. Just to prove a point that what you do doesn’t matter. No one cares. You might as well just quit being General Terror.

You’re not sure how much time passes before you’re disturbed again, because you ended up dozing off amidst all your moping. All your defenses have been demolished by your depressed apathy, and that is why you aren’t prepared for your door to be suddenly kicked open by a metal boot.

You jerk awake, startled, scrambling for your glasses so you can face this loud intruder without being blind. What you see when you finally get them on causes your green eyes to go as wide as they possibly can.

It’s Otto, only… he’s dressed up for once, wearing an outfit you’ve never seen before in your life. He almost looks like—No, it can’t be.

“General Terror,” he intones, coldly. “Your reign of fear ends here and now. I, Atomic Rabbit, will put a stop to your villainous activity at once.”

You stare at him, completely dumbfounded. Otto is dressed up like a hero. A ridiculous rabbit-themed metal-bodied hero, but a hero all the same. And he’s certainly treating you like one, no longer the concerned robotic henchman who poked his head into your room earlier.

Despite your blatant shock, he doesn’t back down. “Will you face me? Or will you die in your bed like a coward?”

The accusation of cowardice returns a spark of fight to your eyes, and you leap out of bed, slipping back into your villainous frame of mind even if you’re not currently wearing the clothes to complete the part. “Never!!! How dare you barge into my lair and call me a coward? I will have you shackled in my dungeons yet, Atomic Rabbit!”

You launch yourself at him, armed with nothing but your ability to wrestle, and the two of you hit the floor hard. You fight him until you’re panting for breath, until you’re laughing and crying all at once, and when you finally surrender out of exhaustion, he pulls you into his arms and whispers four words that make your whole world okay again.

“I’ll be your hero.”


End file.
